


Silver Venom

by Lucien_King



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affiliation of Underage Sex, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Brave Yuuri Katsuki, Cold Viktor, Consort Yuuri Katsuki, Contain sensitive materials, Death, Deception, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Except for prologue and epilogue chapters are mostly Third Person Limited in Yuuri’s POV, Fictional Medieval AU, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones AU, Gore, I am sorry but it was needed, I swear I will make it up to you plz dont run away, Inspired by Game of Thrones, King Viktor, M/M, Mentally Strong Yuuri Katsuki, Minor Character Deaths, Misunderstanding, Not Based on GoT Plot, Obsessive Behaviour, Obsessive Viktor, Prince Yuuri Katsuki, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Ruthless Viktor, Slave Yuuri Katsuki, Violence, War, YOI minor characters death, slowly becomes a bit less heartless Viktor, tags will be added as the story goes, usage of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_King/pseuds/Lucien_King
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was praised throughout the South; he was a prince with a heart as big as a lion and as warm as the first summer sunshine. It was told that the man had a gorgeous set of amber eyes, painted-like red lips, and silky raven hair that would lusciously dance through the breeze. Not many commoners had the privilege for an audience with the Crown Prince but those who had would incessantly eulogise his captivating beauty and innate grace. Yuuri Katsuki was born to rule, love, andoffer- the man who gave courage to his people.The Southern Kingdom, Hasetsu, strongly believed that their firm security would deter the crude Northerners. Their people would continue to be merry, their crops would continue to flourish, and their beloved Crown Prince would continue to be beloved.Until one day, it all broke apart by hundreds of stomping feet, silver falcons on billowing deep maroon flags, and a certain blue-eyed man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming in to read my second fan-fiction for this lovely fandom. This AU had been on my mind for a long time but I never had the chance to make it happen. So here it is, fulfilling my wild fictional world through our beloved YOI characters. I hope you enjoy it and I _really_ do hope you read the tags. 
> 
> Like, really. 
> 
> \- Short Summary -  
> Others: cute, sexy, lovely, passionate Viktuuri  
> Me: *sweats*
> 
> And shoutout to my friend, Cathy, who beta’d this!

 

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov was well known throughout the land; small and big kingdoms have heard about the man’s ruthless ruling and boundless power. It was told that the man had blue eyes, as cold and unforgiving as winter in the North, snow white skin, and startling silver hair which he always slicked back. Not many people were likely to return alive after setting their eyes upon the infamous North King, but those who lived to recount the tale would mutter incoherently, _‘the monster had a bewitching face.’_  Viktor Nikiforov was born to rule, to conquer and _win_ \- the man who lived up to his given name, the conqueror.  
  
Different stories travelled through daily conversations; some would say Viktor was the only heir of the mysterious and barbaric Kingdom of Petersburg, some would whisper that Viktor murdered his own father to obtain the throne, stained with centuries’ old blood, and others would nod along in complacency. The stories remained stories, something to gossip about over tea and coffee. Despite the alterations and extra flesh added to the bones of the original tale, King Viktor was _always_  feared.  
  
Towns, cities and small kingdoms fell under Viktor. Stories of death and destruction trailed behind the North King’s name like the foul blood of the opponents he left in his wake. Townspeople would talk over their dinner tables about the raids that the savage Northerners had pulled, commenting and reminiscing the old times when the comfort of peace was taken for granted.  
  
Their words of sympathy would never reach the dead or the captured prisoners in the dirty underground cells of the Northern Kingdom. Their words of worry would not reach the young fourteen-year-old boy, who saw his parents killed in front of his own eyes, getting fucked by the cell guards. Their words of prayer would not reach the man, who has the most power in the continent, to stop the madness.

After all, Kingdom of Petersburg had blacksmiths to make weapons, court advisors to keep their opinions to themselves, and a madman to rule over them.  
  
Viktor Nikiforov loved blood too much. It consumed him, in and out. He was no longer a human, but bloodlust itself. He was a man of action, and anyone who managed to survive after seeing him on a battlefield would tremble in fear, vividly remembering the chilled air - not because of the cold, but the thirsty gaze that swept across them, the very personification of madness mounted on a black horse.  
  
He killed the old, he killed the disabled, and he killed the men blocking his path. He captured the young, he sold the girls, and he picked a boy.  
  
He _always_  picked a boy whenever he raided a new place; his previous toy all used up and killed.  
  
Viktor Nikiforov was famed for his ruthlessness, but it was his unusual taste in entertainment that caught people’s interest the most. They heard the 27-year-old king would pick a young boy to be beaten and starved, to be chained and dragged around like a dog by the very man who destroyed his life.  
  
It was just a rumour, of course. But rumours tended to have certain truth beneath them.  
  
Viktor was a man without a heart, the winter without spring, and people feared his madness would spread. Kingdoms cowered in fear at the thought of creating wars and instead let the Northerners pillage their towns.  _Those barbarians,_  old men in towns would mutter.  
  
However, the Northerners never dared to venture further down to South, where a long-standing kingdom, Hasetsu, stood proudly over fertile hills of wheat and grains. The weather was warm for more than half of the year and there were festivals to attend during colder days to pray to their gods for the fast return of warmth. The kingdom maintained its peace for more than five decades and the people were merry.  
  
The rumours of the cold-hearted man with icy blue eyes did not concern them. When the travellers and merchants brought up the tragic stories, people of Hasetsu would offer sympathetic condolences and quickly change the conversation into the best places to eat in their kingdom.  _There is no way he would come all the way down here,_  people would say dismissively as the outsiders regretfully shook their heads. _Enjoy the moment, relax, you are safe here._ They would say with smiling faces.  
  
And looking back, they would think how _wrong_  they were as the acidic ash of their burning houses filled their noses, their crying children being taken away from them. The maroon flags with silver falcons would billow menacingly, cloth flapping violently through the air and snapping like a mad dragon. The once proudly raised sky blue flags with golden sun decor would be haphazardly thrown to the ground, footprints and blood stains as marks of defeat.

The scorching flames would engulf houses, shrines and the royal castle, slowly forming a sea of flames. The people of Hasetsu would not be able to distinguish the repugnant smell of a drying pool of blood and the burning flesh of a dead man across the street, and through their blurred vision, they would see a man with strange coloured hair.

The last thing they would hear would be the soft whispers of the Wind, the soft pull of their gods, and perhaps, a man’s sinister laughter echoing the empty massacred streets.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you still with me? Yes? Good.  
> Want to sin together? Okay, cool.  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucien0935) [Main Tumblr](https://lucien-nikiforov.tumblr.com) [Side Tumblr](https://lucien-king.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos, Comments, or anything would cheer me up if you liked the story! <3


End file.
